warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
=For Approval= Caveclaw (W) OMG I love her charart! Nice. Add nose pink. And maybe next time don't make the stripes so thick. 21:07, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 'Yeah, I need to work on my tabbies a little :) Fixed size >.> ok I didn't have a time stamp so I am making another siggi thing :) Littlewillow's Valentine?NO WAY! 00:13, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Brookwater (W) This was for last month's character prompt. Dull down them highlights a tad. :P 21:08, February 9, 2012 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded ':D Fixed da size AGAIN Geez Little get your mind straight Little, your time stamp has disappeared. I can't tell when you reuploaded it. Please fix it, it will make things easier XD Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'''Valentine's]] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 08:20, February 12, 2012 (UTC) How? You need to sign with four ~'s. That should automatically show the timestamp. If not...then I have no idea what you did to it. XD 17:41, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ok but most users say to use a template which once worked :( Littlewillow's Valentine?NO WAY! 17:52, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Rainpaw (A) Not too fond of him. 21:51, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, is there shading, or is my blind eye playing tricks on me XD? Umm, if those are spots, define them a bit more A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 22:33, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Darken the nose color a bit. I like this. 23:00, February 9, 2012 (UTC) They are mottles, not spots. There is shading. I'll get to the nose, okey? =3 18:16, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. ' 14:02, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Splashtail (W) A character in my upcoming story. Don't really like this charart... GIMP hates me. XD Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's]] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 04:44, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Pretty! Define the shading. 13:52, February 11, 2012 (UTC) And maybe darken nose pink an ity bit. Or just leave it how it is :S Okay! :D Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 20:33, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded 'Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's]] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 08:07, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading. Or, whatever that's supposed to be around the edge of the image. XD 08:20, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I'll get right on it. :) Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 08:11, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Lightsong (D) She is more than she seems... I fixed the size of the image for you. Try and keep it around 200-210 pixels. =D 18:24, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :ok :S Littlewillow's Valentine?NO WAY! 17:53, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Aquastar (L) I know it sucks, but the blue-gray color actually came from a blue-gray kitteh! [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 18:52, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Could you blur the face patch? Looks nice. 19:40, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Shadowkit (K) ~ CBA I kinda like this one. Comments? 19:40, February 11, 2012 (UTC) J'adore! (for those of us whom don't speak French that mean I love it!) [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 20:13, February 11, 2012 (UTC) J'adore aussi :P Merci, à la fois. <3 20:28, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Les gars, vous etes si chic! xD . 06:27, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, I could not resist. . 06:27, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Anyone gonna be offended if I CBA this right now? No? Good. CBA? 06:36, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Most comment on this were French, lol. Hazel is a good example XD [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 22:11, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Hazel, don't comment on images that are being CBA'd unless you have a constructive comment. 22:33, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Brindlekit (K) ~ CBA She's baaaaccckkkk~ I changed her design so her name fit more (Brindle'wing) :P Comments? I like PSE now. :3 20:19, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I likey! This is optional: Lighten nose so it is not jet black just almost black That shading looks so good... did you use layers? Blur the eye highlights on the right eye a little. :) Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's]] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 20:35, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Twi ish PCA member, so she knows tons about chararts. ;) Lighten the shading along the back; I'm having a rough time telling it apart from the lineart. 00:28, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded - :) 00:41, February 12, 2012 (UTC) You bet! :D Black cats are just a pain in the butt to shade- I can't do it myself without layers. XD Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 07:40, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I ish gonna CBA this 'cause I doubt anyone will find anything wrong with this wonderful piece of artwork. 08:24, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Sunstream (W) I love her <3 [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 20:34, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Blur all the markings. 20:43, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Change the nose color from pink to a darker color then the fur around it. Since it's black/dark gray, the color needs to be a black/darker gray. 21:26, February 11, 2012 (UTC) That was my comment for Brindlewing up there o.o I'll remove it. My comment for Sunstream is blur the shading and smudge and blur all the markings XD. This looks so pretty! Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 23:56, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded: I smudged a little and blurred as much as I could... I didn't wanna smudge to much because then it would make an ugly brown... [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 03:13, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Nightfern (L) I owed Nighteh big time, so she asked me to make her Nightfern. 16:42, February 12, 2012 (UTC) She looks... powerfully awesome. XD Blur the shading. :) Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 08:35, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded. 22:04, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Frostfur (KP) Can you say epic FAILURE? 16:45, February 12, 2012 (UTC) It's not a failure! There is a square on her paw. Squares make me go insane if I spot one on one of my chararts. I baked you a pie! Oh boy! What flavour? Pie flavour!! Nyaah! 19:43, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Sky, Imma fix your sig. You screwed up the tags. And blur all shading som'more. 19:55, February 12, 2012 (UTC) M'kay 23:41, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded. 00:08, February 13, 2012 (UTC) So... shineh... must... have! @_@Darken the highlights. XD Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 08:27, February 13, 2012 (UTC) There were no highlights added... 22:01, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Valorsong (D) I know he doesn't look like his other images, but that's because all of 'em are getting a new look. 23:10, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I like Valor better this way :P Do you mind changing the nose or pads to the same color? 00:09, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Actually, the pads are intentionally like that. It's SnowClan's territory that makes the pads all dark and icky. xD 00:14, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Flamecloud (MC) Comments? ~Whisker~ No, don’t do it, don’t eat my face, DO NOT EAT MY-! You atehis face? Sweet! Lighten the paw pink and the nose pink. Fix your siggie, it doesn't link to anything. I baked you a pie! Oh boy! What flavour? Pie flavour!! Nyaah! 17:22, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Silversong (L) Iz leader of the P:I :P 00:02, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Your point? I ish honorary member. =P Blur the shading. 00:03, February 13, 2012 (UTC) XD You were made an angel. Re-uploaded. 00:12, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Yo! Isso preeeetty.. D: Make the nosepink less...neon. 02:04, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading or darken the highlights. Your choice. XD Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 08:31, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I ish SW and I can no find anything else wrong with this image. :P It doesn't have any highlights :P Unless you think it does... >:D 21:57, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded. 22:01, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Bloodclaw (D) Oh look, he's back. Meh. Comments? 00:51, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Pretty! Blur the highlights. :) Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 08:28, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Extend the stripes on his shoulder down more of his are and lengthen the stripes on his face. ♫Purplemoon♪ Happy Valentine's Day! Chocolate, please? 00:06, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Blizzardstorm (W) Blizzardstorm from Identity Crisis, I think it is fail... BlizzardXSun forever! [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 01:19, February 13, 2012 (UTC) No thumbing. =P I like it. Blur where the white meets the brown a tad more? 01:22, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded: Done! Blurred more [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 01:53, February 13, 2012 (UTC) If he's got a white underbelly, extend the white all the way to the back legs. 02:00, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Smudge it more too... maybe outwards? I dunno- experiment. XD Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 08:29, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Duststar (L) Comments? ~Whisker~ No, don’t do it, don’t eat my face, DO NOT EAT MY-! You ate his face? Re-sized. Also, is this supposed to be a tabby? If so, define the "stripes". 02:50, February 13, 2012 (UTC) A mottled tabby. So I darken the stripes? ~Whisker~ No, don’t do it, don’t eat my face, DO NOT EAT MY-! You ate his face? Yeah, if you don't mind. Otherwise, this looks pretty damn neat. 04:11, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I love this! There's a dark patchy bit on the back left haunch that doesn't quite fit, though. :( Maybe make it into a stripe or something? Unless it's meant to be that way. Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 08:34, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Also, being a mottled tabby, add a few spots to show this. 17:12, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded It kinda does look neat, and I put the spots, if you're just wondering. The spots are covered with stripes Could you link your siggi? If you need help just ask me! I think the white is a little too bright. IDK you were asked to make it brighter so I'll let the heads decide :) Littlewillow's Valentine?NO WAY! 22:51, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Snow Clouds (Ancient) This is an old one! Why did I forget to upload this ages ago!? 17:12, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Tone down the highlights (if you used them). ♫Purplemoon♪ Happy Valentine's Day! Chocolate, please? 00:04, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Dawnstar (Q+K) Catching up on old friends now, are we? 17:51, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Blur the gold kit's patch. ♫Purplemoon♪ Happy Valentine's Day! Chocolate, please? 00:03, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Wildsmoke (W) Oh, how I love you! <333 17:59, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Badgerkit (k) Remind me to never do scarred cats again! :) If someone declines this I will shoot them. I HAVE WORKED SO HARD :D oh and yes I did base this on twi's Shadowkit Littlewillow's Valentine?NO WAY! 23:14, February 13, 2012 (UTC) This is over the 20 charart limit. XD Oh wait... PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME!!!! D: Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 08:25, February 14, 2012 (UTC) =Discussion= Changing the heading on CBA'd images So, yeah. I've kinda gotten into the habit of changing the heading of images that have either been approved, CBA'd or declined. Could you guys follow up on that? I know it's a WW thing, but, it helps me out a lot if I go to clean up the page. So, what do you all think about it? Trust me, it's a lot easier if you know what's what. I'm not saying you have to do it, but, eh. You all know I get OCD moments sometimes. 08:01, February 12, 2012 (UTC) That's fine by me. I like it, it helps me a lot. :) Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 08:08, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Ack, I'll forget. But I'll try and remember.... 19:42, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I understand. People forget things all the time. I know I do. ;) 02:36, February 14, 2012 (UTC)